Saving His Past, Protecting Her Future
by KalKir
Summary: Five years after the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry fights for his life once more. However, what happens when the person he trusted betrays him and help kill him? What if he does not actually die? What happens when he breaks the time travel rules and interacts with person that he never should interacted with? What if the world is a bit different than his own? Harry, Fem! Harry, & others
1. The Betrayal and the End?

**DISCLAIMER:** The story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling, and various publishers including but not limited to Warner Bros., Scholastic Books, etc. This story is intended as a fan made story and no money is being made. No trademark and copyright infringement is intended.

 **Author's Notes:** Will see how this goes. This is a work in progress and may be a little rough. This was an idea that I have been toying in my head for a while. This is I guess a pilot chapter of a story that I have in mind. Depending on situation, I might even rewrite this chapter again (This is a really short chapter). However, will see how this goes. Warning: Adultery mentioned and M rated for various reasons. Spoilers: Time Travel with Pairing TBD, but looking at two maybe three character pairing with each other.

Reviews are always welcome.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – The Betrayal and the End?**

Dread. It was what Harry felt when he led the Aurors and some of his friends down the familiar path through the Department of Mysteries. He found a lead that Draco and remnants of Voldemort's faction were raiding the place for something. Five years after the Battle for Hogwarts, Harry found himself as the newly appointed Assistant Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (DMLE). Under his guidance, he began to revolutionize the DMLE. With the new lead, Harry rallied his teams and went after the group. He knew that the remnants of Voldemort's faction were dangerous and knew that this would not be a fight that they can get away unscathed.

Helplessness. It was what filled Harry's mind when he and Hermione were too far away to help Ron when Travers fired the Killing Curse at him. Harry's team fought furiously against the Death Eater remnants, both sides taking heavy toll with the dead scattered throughout the area.

Defeat. It was what hit him when the battle drew to a close and only one Auror, Ginny, and Hermione were the only survivors with him as they captured Draco, the last survivor of the group they fought. The death count on both sides were too high, and Harry could not believe so many of his friends lay dead in the room. The room where the final fight occurred was the same room that Sirius died in. The room where same dreaded Veil that he hoped to never see again.

Anger. It was what made him turn towards the man who caused this whole situation. He wanted to kill the bastard for the hardship that he caused others and pointed his wand at the man who tormented him ever since he was a child to stun him and drag his sorry ass to justice. Harry pointed his wand at Draco his hands shaking from bother anger and exhaustion.

Pain. It was what Harry felt when he heard a familiar voice and suddenly found himself flung away from Draco and hit one of the pillars of the Veil. The Reducto and Bombarda hit him and the Veil severely damaging the structure. Shimmering violently like black curtains against a strong wind, the Veil licked out to him, trying to engulfing Harry's body and drag him into the void.

Betrayal. It was what Harry felt when he looked at the red hair girl who shot the spell at him and watched in horror as she dispatched the remaining Auror and cutting Hermione down with a Diffindo. Ginny, his wife, stood over Draco in a protective manner. He had always thought there was something odd with Ginny's behavior ever since the end of the war. He thought she hesitated a bit when she accepted his proposal, now he knew the reason why.

"Since when?" Harry asked as tendrils of the Veil hungrily reached out to him.

"Before the Last Battle while you were looking for the Horcruxes," she stated her voice trembling a bit. Her eyes wide at what she had done, but looking resolved to do what she had started.

"Why?"

Ginny hesitated before responding, "You had no idea what it was like Harry. Draco was the one who protected me while we were at Hogwarts."

"And so as thanks for his protection you slept with him?"

She did not reply and looked away, her action confirming his guess. While it bothered him greatly, he pressed on fearing to know the answer, but still needing to know.

"And afterwards? When we got together, were you still seeing him?"

No response, her eyes looked distant as if she was trying to be anywhere but here. It hurt Harry to know that she was cheating on him, he needed her to confirm it herself and not just with silence.

"So, our marriage was all just a sham? You were sleeping with him the whole time?"

Ginny merely nodded in affirmation, seeing the guilt creeping up on her, it was clear she had difficulty responding to him verbally at that moment. Draco picked up his wand and slowly pulled himself back up. He snaked his arm around the redhead's waist and smiled only to grimace a bit from pain.

"Poor Potter," Draco taunted. "How does it feel to find that your wife turned on you like that?"

"Astoria?" Harry asked looking at the two. He knew that Draco was married to the younger Greengrass sister.

"Means to an end," Draco stated. "I needed someone from the Neutrals to marry into to still be within the good grace of the other families and none of the other Light families were accepting of me yet.

He then nodded towards Ginny and smirked. "With you out of the way, as the last surviving male heir for the Blacks, I will need another wife. It just so happened that she is the one I wanted. Just imagine your wife, as MY new Mrs. Black."

With that Harry watched as Draco kissed Ginny, breaking her from her trance as she responded back. Harry could not bear to look anymore and looked away.

"I trusted you," Harry spoke softly, his voice barely a whisper yet still heard clearly by everyone in the room.

"I TRUSTED YOU!" Harry bellowed rage coursing through his body. "I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU BETRAY US? YOU BETRAYED ME! YOU HURT HERMIONE! WHAT ABOUT RON?" Despite the pain that was slowly bringing darkness to his vision, despite the exhaustion his body faced, the rage kept the darkness at bay.

Ginny jumped when Harry yelled clearly frightened by Harry's fury. She had seen him furious only a few times and had been scared. This rage was even greater than the other times she had seen him. She could not speak out, guilt clearly shown on her face. She flinched when Harry spoke about Ron.

Draco began to cackle seeing his old rival in such pitiful state. He slowly raised his wand and pointed it towards Harry.

"And it will be the last thing you will have known. That the woman you loved helped bring about your downfall." Draco said, "Any last words?"

"I hope the both of you burn in hell," Harry spat at them in clear disgust. Ginny flinched at the hatred directed at her while Malfoy lowered his wand a bit and merely laughed.

"We will see, Potter," he stated and aimed his wand at Harry, "Avada Kedava!"

Harry saw a green light erupt from Draco's wand and heading straight towards him, with his body mangled from Ginny's curses, he could not move out of the way. He watched helplessly as the greenlight drew nearer. Suddenly, he saw a blur as something engulfed him and sending him and it through the Veil. The last that Harry heard has he floated away was the angry shouts of Draco and the shriek from Ginny.

Darkness began to surround him and Harry let himself be taken away.

 _Perhaps, I will be able to see my parents, Sirius, and the others again._ He thought as he drifted off into nothingness.


	2. 1986

**DISCLAIMER:** The story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling, and various publishers including but not limited to Warner Bros., Scholastic Books, etc. This story is intended as a fan made story and no money is being made. No trademark and copyright infringement is intended.

 **Author's Notes:** Not really edited. I do apologize in advance for the poor work this may be (referring to plot line, grammar, etc.). I am trying to just get the story out if possible and want at least the main parts of the story to be available. However, I do hope you enjoy.

Reviews are always appreciated. I have read the reviews and some of the areas you readers have pointed to me, I am trying to expand more upon so that when I update the previous pilot chapter. I do agree that there were a few areas that seemed to be in need of work and can be worked upon. This chapter may have some holes in them too so reviews would be appreciated.

Also, I normally PM responses to the reviews. To those commenting as Guests, thank you for your reviews, but I sadly do not have a way to reply back. Would like to if possible. Please feel free to PM me if you can.

Enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – 1986**

Dim light greeted Harry as he slowly woke up. He felt sore all over and tried to turn.

"Try not to turn too much," a familiar voice called out.

Harry slowly turned toward the voice relief washing over his face as reached out with one hand and whispered one word.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself," Hermione replied tears coming down her eyes as she immediately grasped his hand pulling it close to her. Her grip felt really weak reflecting the poor state of her physique and clothing. Despite the lack of brightness, Harry could tell that she looked exhausted. She still wore the clothing that she wore the day of the fight and did not seem to have taken the time to change into something else.

"Thog I loth uou do," he tried to reply yet finding his throat fairly dry.

Hermione immediately reached towards the nightstand and picked up a cup and handed it to him.

"Take it easier there," she replied.

Harry accepted the cup and slowly drank. It was just plain water, but it felt refreshing to him. His mind began to feel clearer and the thirst seemed to have been quenched.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the brief moment of bliss before opening them again.

"I thought I lost you too," Harry repeated.

Hermione closed her eyes momentarily and opened them again. Had Harry note held her, he would not have noticed. However, he felt her shake a little at that. She opened her eyes and smiled faintly.

"It was too close," she answered back.

"Are you alright?" Worry creeping into his voice.

"I'm fine," Hermione replied, "

"Where are we? What happened?" Harry asked.

"An abandoned building in Knockturn Alley for where," Hermione responded slowly, "as to what happened… I think, 'When did it happen,' may be a more appropriate question."

"What?" That got Harry's attention.

Hermione simply passed him a rather tattered looking newspaper. It was a Daily Prophet newspaper that was dated back January 15th of 1986. At first Harry looked at her confused as to why she was giving him an old newspaper until it finally clicked.

"1986?" he asked incredulously, "Are you serious?"

Hermione merely nodded.

"How? Why?"

"I-I'm not sure," Hermione admitted, "The only thing I could remember was that we both got here when we went through the Veil."

Harry froze for a moment, recalling the green light coming towards him to hit him and remembering something pushing him out of the way. His eyes widened in surprise. It was Hermione who saved him, despite her grievous injuries, she was still able to save him.

 _Her injuries._

Immediately, Harry pulled her close to him startling her.

"Harry?" Hermione called a bit taken back by his sudden aggressive behavior.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked. He more than wanted to check himself to make sure that she was indeed fine, but thought it would be high inappropriate to force her to show that she was indeed fine considering the curse did hit her close to areas that would be a little too personal.

She looked back at him searching his eyes and slowly a warm smile crept up her face.

"I'm fine," she replied and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"You sure?"

"Positive," she responded. Harry quirked his eyebrow at her until she leaned back and sighed.

"Cuts are still healing, but is not as bad as it was."

Seeing that he was still skeptical, she rolled her eyes and rolled up her sleeves and lifted her shirt. While her shirt had clearly seen better days it still hid the view of the bandages that wrapped around her torso, and arms. Much of the bandage held a faint reddish lined stains on various places along her body.

"I did have enough to patch both of us up," She explained as she lowered her shirt once more while indicating to her small bag that she always carried with her, "Just barely."

"Barely?" he repeated.

She nodded and moved over to him, embracing him. It was firm, but not one of her usual suffocating hugs.

"I seriously thought you were not going to make it," her voice trembled as she whispered into his ears.

Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione and hugged her back.

"Still here, right?" he stated, "All thanks to you anyways."

After a few minutes of being in each other's embrace, Harry pulled away from Hermione and tried to get up. Immediately Hermione tried to push him back down.

"Harry! You need your rest! You are still not well!"

Harry gave her a look and replied, "Look, I appreciate the help you give me Hermione. I truly do. But if you keep this up, you won't last. YOU need your rest as well."

Hermione was about to protest when Harry raised his hands.

"Look, just hear me out. I feel like I have been sleep the entire time. I am not about to go back to sleep, at least not in a while. So let me stay up and keep watch while you rest."

Seeing her stubbornness surfacing, he sighed and gave her a hug once more.

"You were always there for me, Hermione. Thick and thin, you have always watched my back and helped me. So please, let me help you this time."

Hermione still looked resistant, but the fight in her was clearly fading away as exhaustion was getting to her. After a few more minutes of Harry cajoling her to rest, Hermione finally agreed. Within a few moments after that, a sleeping Hermione lay on the bed as Harry took the chair next to the bed.

He watched her sleep for a bit before truly taking around his surroundings. As he approached a small table covered with some paper with scribbles on them along with a few empty vials of what looked to be potion bottles, he recalled the conversation they just had.

 _1986, huh._

Just then, flash of anger rose into him as he recalled the betrayal of his wif… no she was never going to be called that ever again. He did not want to do anything with that harlot.

 _1986._

The date kept emerging within his head and slowly pushing aside his anger.

 _Wait… 1986. It has yet to happen. I could make sure that it does not happen!_

Excitement began to flow within him as he thought about the plan. He could ensure that the bitch would be avoided and this time, instead of helping Malfoy, he could ensure that he was put away for good. Hang it all to what Narcissa wanted. Whether she meant it to happen or not, her request let her son live and got Harry killed.

 _Wait… Unbreakable Vow! I could have Draco swear one to…_

Harry suddenly hit the breaks to his train of thought as he realized something. Something that should have been obvious to him.

 _1986._

Just like his third year, when he went back in time with Hermione, he remembered seeing himself. His past existed as the present existed at the same time. That would mean that there is a Harry of this time. The Harry that still did not know about magic. The Harry that grew up in fear, bullied, abused.

For a brief moment, he was lost in his thought. The Harry from this time is technically not him yet still is him. Likewise everyone in this time is and is not themselves. Certain actions and events could change, creating a difference, a change to the outcome of the future. In a sense, the future could be changed. Harry could manipulate the events to turn things to his current self and younger self's advantage. He could even change a few people's views and maybe change things so that some events never happen. Yet a small portion of his mind tried to warn him of him meddling with time too much which he quickly shook away.

 _No more._ He thought. _I will do what I can to help protect my old self and make sure he does not make the same mistake as I did. Besides, there is no way I could pass as myself later down the road._

With new found determination, he sift through the parchments and newspapers. After all, if he was to help his younger self, he would need to gather as much information as possible. Seeing that quite a few were Hermione's own notes, he began to work in earnest.

The following week was rather painful for Harry. While the first few days the two spent the majority of the time resting and recovering, Harry finally revealed his plan to Hermione. At first Hermione just looked at him completely stunned when Harry revealed that he planned to meet and guide his past self so that he would be better prepared. For a moment he thought it was a brilliant plan and that Hermione was just too stunned to think that Harry thought of it.

What he did not expect was Hermione to start hitting him and yelling at him.

"How… Could… You… Be… So… Stupid!" She screamed as she hit him each time she spoke.

"Oww! Ow! Calm down, Hermione!" Harry stated, trying to calm her down.

"Calm down? Calm down?" She threw her hands up in despair, "How in the world am I supposed to 'Calm down' when you just suggest something like that? There was a reason why hundreds of laws and regulations were created to not only discourage time travel, but to ensure that the user does not alter the course of history such as talking to yourself! Don't you remember when we talked about how we would react when future us suddenly appeared before us?"

"I know, but if we helped indirectly. Say we helped our past selves, would it not help them. They would not even know it was us, just glamour ourselves a bit, and we could help out from behind the scene whenever we can."

Back and forth Hermione and Harry argued a bit. Eventually, Hermione seemed to tire herself out and after a few more minutes of arguing, they came to an agreement that they would at least check in on the two younger versions of them.

Despite that situation, things settled down for the two as they decided to at least leave their shelter to find some supplies.

The new place they took refuge in was an abandoned building in the middle of London. Thankfully, there were no one else in the building to hear them yelling and no one close by to notice that the place was not as deserted as it seemed.

Another thing they were thankful at was the fact that their wands were still whole and intact. They seemed to be working quite well. Despite that, the two used their wands sparingly to make their temporary living place more comfortable for the remainder of the week. By the end of the week, the two were able to recover enough to move about more freely. It still did not address their hunger issue though. While they have nicked some food here and there, they realized they needed to move onward.

With their wands, the two transfigured their clothing to look as if they were still new and walked out to the middle of London. They went to a local pawn shop to sell some items and small jewelry. The items and jewelry were originally random objects they found in the building that they transfigured. While they were not proud of the fact that they were cheating some of the Muggles by selling them transfigured items that were originally items that would be considered junk, Hermione and Harry promised one another to pay back their targets down the road. With some money on hand, they went to a clothing shop and a grocery store to purchase some fresh clothing, underthings, and food. With that, the two decide to move out of their shelter and book a one bedroom at a small motel.

When they walked into the room, the two immediately took turns to wash up and change into their new clothing. The clothing they purchased were simple pairs of jeans and shirts for the two. Hermione even purchased a dark sweatshirt as well. At the moment, the two merely wore their shirts for now enjoying the wonderful feeling of being able to be clean again. Feeling truly relaxed in a long while, the two took out the food they purchased from the grocery store and shared a simple meal. After the meal, they decided to crawl into bed to sleep early in order for them to be fully rested and ready for the following morning.

Sleep was never an easy thing for the two and despite sleeping someplace comfortable for once, restful sleep still eluded them. Images of the horrors and loss they faced kept surfacing into their thoughts causing fitful sleep to the both of them. Despite that, each night, the two cuddled together for support and cried silently until sleep and exhaustion from their anguish overcame them.

It took them quite some time for Harry and Hermione to settle down and set up a new life. It also took them nearly as long for them to no longer grieve for their lost ones, but rather be more determined to save them in this world. Harry and Hermione did everything together, from working to get themselves on their feet to getting their first home in this time frame. From the time that Harry and Hermione began to integrate themselves into the world, the two became each other's pillar of support.

They visited Hermione's family momentarily and even spoke with them after "accidently" bumping into them. Hermione's parents, Robert and Jean Granger, spoke about how much Hermione held some startling resemblance to Jean and that they could possibly pass off as relatives. Harry and Hermione, who passed themselves as Marcus 'Marc' Evans and Rebecca Jennifer Austen. Harry simply selected his mother's maiden name and a fairly common nickname, adding a twist to his first name. Hermione decided to take the name of one of her favorite pastime authors, Jane Austen. Like Harry, she simply tweaked the first name so that while there was a J still in first name, it would be a different yet common first name.

The two did "run into" Robert and Jean a few times and even met the younger Hermione. During that time, it was rather difficult for the older Hermione to not cry. When Jean asked Jennifer what was wrong, she simply stated that the young girl's desire to quench for more knowledge reminded her of herself. With that the young adults quickly formed a rather comfortable bond with Hermione's parents. Due to that, the young adults promised to keep in touch with one another.

Hermione was rather relieved that she was able to see her parents again once more. She cried in happiness of being able to see them again several more times. While she admitted that they were not actually her own parents, the fact that she was able to see them again was comforting. It was during that time that their relationship changed.

It was during that time, after the mourning, after the constant companionship that the two began to show more affection to one another. There were days that Hermione would feel exhausted and take many naps. While she felt a bit guilty as to lay the burden on Harry, Harry did not mind. He began to spend more time with her, helping her out with various tasks that she set for the day. The level of closeness and the lifestyle of living together allowed the two to know and understand the other even more. The way they interacted became more of those who have been with one another for so long that their habits and mannerisms synergized with each other. It was during this point that Harry eventually confessed his attraction to Hermione. Hermione showed joy at Harry's confession. She admitted that she never thought that she would consider love again. While she did profess that she was interested in him as well, Hermione stated that it would be to their best interest to not truly pursue such a path. While disheartened by this, Harry complied with Hermione's wishes. Other than that slight bump in their relationship, the two continued on with their lives.

It was not until the events following that Harry understood why she rejected him as eventually, there was another moment of grief that the two faced. Hermione began to find it harder to breathe after a few months and sometimes feeling pain on her chest and even nearly fainting from dizziness. For a while, Hermione just brushed it off stating that she was just tired and needed rest.

Time went by and Hermione seemed to have looked more exhausted, until one day, Harry found her on the floor unconscious. Worried and panicking, he quickly took her to St. Mungo's. While the two did not want to do to a hospital in fear of causing unnecessary concerns and possibly alerting the wrong authorities in both the Muggle and Magical world, Harry decided it was time to break his promise to her and come out into the open. Despite Hermione's earlier refusal to go to the hospital, while she was awake, Harry took her to the St. Mungo's.

It was there where he heard the news. Hermione was dying. Her body was already failing due to internal bleeding that had been going on for quite some time. The results the healers' diagnosed were from her wounds she took months ago. While the cuts were healed, they were never fully healed right. It was as if someone tried to heal her, but did not have enough of the right medication or potions to heal her. The healer admitted that if the wounds were treated sooner, they would have been able to avoid this situation. However, in the current situation they faced, her organs and body were deemed to be too far gone to help even with magic and potions. The healers could replace bones and some of the organs, but to replace what they considered to be nearly the whole body was short from impossible. The healers projected that she would still be around a few weeks to maybe a month more before her time comes, however, those last moments of her time would be quite painful. The healers admitted that they were amazed as to seeing her still alive. It was at that a very distraught Harry wept while holding onto one of the hands of an unconscious Hermione.

It was a while when Hermione woke up and found herself not in the familiar flat that she and Harry shared. They moved to the outskirts of London, purchasing a small two-bedroom flat in Esher. There the two lived rather comfortable lives as a new young couple that moved into the area. Hermione poised as a researcher while Harry worked as a young chef in training at a local restaurant. However, it was not their flat that she was seeing, it was not even the lovely town of Esher that she saw and came to like. It was the white walls of a building she recognized. It was St. Mungo's.

In a panic Hermione began to move about only to suddenly feel something stir next to her. Suddenly, her eyes met and locked onto the green eyes that was filled with worry and many other emotions that she could only guess.

For a brief moment neither said anything until she spoke.

"How long was I-"

"Four days," Harry replied softly.

"Oh."

Again silence filled the air once more. Eventually Harry could not take the silence anymore and asked her, "Why? Why did you not say anything?"

Hermione looked at him as she held the hands that held her.

"Because, of the two of us, you were the one that needed to live on."

Harry shook his head and continued to weep.

"But, you should have told me sooner. Then we could have brought you here earlier."

"And ruin our cover?" Hermione replied back quietly, "You know what the Ministry would do if they find out that we traveled back in time."

She gazed at him, her eyes filled with sorrow.

"Besides, of the two of us, you had the worse odds, Harry. I lost Ron, I lost our friends, and I could not bear to lose you too," she smiled wanly at him, "I truly hoped that I had enough for us both, but seeing how dangerous it was to blow our cover, considering how much we had to prioritize other things, there really was not much in options that was available. I know that this was selfish of me, but I wanted someone to still be with me to the end."

"We had time!" Harry stated, "We could have pushed back some of our plans later, we could have settled down at another time!"

Silence ensued as the two tried to wipe the tears from their eyes. It was Hermione that broke the silence.

"I also want to see him. I miss him, Harry."

Harry felt a slight pang in his chest and closed his eyes a bit. Harry had at least a few things to motivate him. He wanted to change the world to a better place. He wanted to ensure that his self in this time would not be taken advantage and live a comfortable life. He wanted to enjoy life for once. However, for Hermione, she just wanted to go. She was tired, tired of constantly moving, tired of losing those she loved, she was tired of life. Her main goal she had left was to make sure that Harry would still be decently off before her time was to come to an end. She knew that as long as Harry lived, he would continue to help others out when possible and that was what she did. She saved him to make sure that he would live on, she saved him knowing that there was a chance that she would not make it to help him further down the road. Saved him despite wanting to die herself.

It was due to the fact that other than Harry, everyone and everything she yearned for was either no more or gone to the next adventure. As much as she loved Harry, she wanted to go.

Emotions conflicted with Harry. He felt anger for Hermione to withhold the information that she was hurt and wanting to give up on her life. Helpless in seeing his best friend and the last of his loved ones waste away at he could do nothing. Sorrow at wanting to share her burden, but not being able to. Lost and frightened as to what he was to do once she was gone. It was unfair. Hermione leaving him, Ron leaving him, everyone just disappearing from his life one by one.

 _But is it fair to keep her alive? Is it fair to let her suffer so that you could have her accompany you for the remaining time she has left?_

 _No._ Harry thought. He could not bring himself to let his best friend who was with him ever since they were kids to end her life in a miserable manner. As much as he hated to, he had to let her go.

He slowly opened his eyes, wipe the tears from his eyes and nodded before replying, "I understand."

Hermione smiled gratefully. It took her a bit of effort, but the genuine smile she gave him brought tears to him again. Seeing her break down again, she reached out to him. Tears again came to the two as the two hugged each other for a while.

"So, how long?" she asked.

"They said a few weeks, a month if you are lucky," he stated.

She leaned back into her pillow and looked up at the ceiling.

"I am not sure I want to go through this for a few weeks, Harry," Hermione said softly, "It hurts. I did not want you to be worried, but it really hurts. Maybe a week, but no more than that."

Harry nodded at that. She tried to get up, but Harry simply pushed her back down.

"Rest," he stated firmly, "You may feel fine, but you need to save your strength."

She nodded, "We still need to see the other you."

Harry agreed, "Yes, we do. But we can go later. For now sleep, the healers should be here momentarily."

A few moments goes by and the healer comes back with some potions and two wizards. These wizard wore the Auror robes that Harry recognized and walked purposefully to them. Harry and Hermione gave their alias names to the Aurors and had to explain how Hermione's injuries came to be. After asking a few questions and with careful manipulation of information from Harry and Hermione, the Aurors eventually concluded that this was just an unfortunate accident that occurred a while ago and now resurfacing again. With the two's testimony, the Aurors simply walked off not bothering them again.

Harry rolled his eyes at their discipline much to Hermione's amusement. They forgot just how incompetent the Ministry was and the way the Aurors just handled the case in such a manner clearly reflected on just how poorly the way the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (DMLE) operated. When Harry took over in their timeline, while there were still holes within the Ministry, Harry turned a laughable department into one of the most effective and efficient departments Magical Britain has ever seen in over a century.

The healer bustled about giving Hermione the potions she needed and after diagnosing her once more, announced that she should be able to move within the next two days as long as she took care of herself slowly.

4 Privet Drive. Harry did not expect to be back here at all when he left the place for the last time in his timeline. It was two days later that Harry and Hermione found themselves at this familiar place. All the hardships that he remember feeling from living with the Dursleys with the eventual parting. While it was a little lackluster in their farewells, Harry truly did not expect to see his relatives again.

They slowly walked up to the door of the house and stopped just before knocking. Harry took a deep breath with Hermione patting him on the shoulder gently for support. Smiling a grateful thanks to her, he knocked on the door.

For a few moment, there was nothing. Before Harry raised his hand to knock again, he heard some muffled yelling behind the door. After a few moments later, there was a soft click as the door unlocked and opened. Opening the door was a rather young girl with rather long dark messy hair and startling green eyes. Harry just stared at her as the girl peered from behind the door looking right back at them.

Harry blinked for a moment, rubbed his eyes and blinked again before turning to look at Hermione. Hermione looked to be just as dumbfounded as Harry looking at the young girl who seemed to look rather nervous as neither side spoke.

"Girl!" A familiar voice behind the door spoke, "Who is it?"

The girl jumped a bit at the voice, clearly afraid, and began to fidget with her hair. Just faintly, Harry spotted the unmistakable scar on her forehead. Harry heard a gasp and turned to look at Hermione once more.

"Harry," Hermione whispered softly.

"Yeah," Harry answered.

Harry and Hermione were rather confused, but one thing was for sure. Despite some difference, the similarities with the messy black hair, the bright green eyes, and the scar, made it rather obvious. This was "Harry Potter."


End file.
